Miss Perfect
by blahblahblahSHUTUP
Summary: Asa Pike hates himself, suprise suprise. Then Emili Green shows up and Asa falls in love, too bad Manfred saw her first. Do I see a fight comming on? R&R! PLEASE! AsaOC a little bit of ManfredZelda CharlieOlivia and an extreamly crazed little sister.
1. Perfectionist

Miss Perfect

She appeared out of nowhere, head held high. Who did she think she was? She thought her endowment was SO great. Yeah, who cared if she was a fire monger? Light me a candle, build me a bridge and burn it. Who cared if she was wealthier than the Bloors?

Perfectionist, everything she did had to be perfect. She was in all of my classes, every single one! She was too busy showing off her perfectness to notice me. Not that I cared. Manfred Bloor noticed her first.

I bet he had dollar signs in his pitiless black eyes when she walked past. Blonde hair blowing back in a private breeze, ocean blue eyes set on the drama coat room. Her cape blew behind her like a purple wave.

The look in Manfred's eyes made me want to puke. Then one day I realized, she was an angel, an angel that would never go for someone like me. Take one look at her, and then look at me. I'm a mess. Dirty red hair, freaky yellow eyes, I'm like a stick or something.

"What's with you?" Manfred asks. I tare my eyes away from Emili Greene.

"Nothing, why?"  
"You were looking at something."

"Can't a guy look around?"

Manfred rolls his eyes and looks back down at his trigonometry book. Mr. Rich Smarty pants is gonna go somewhere in life, unlike me. I can't even stay out past dusk. God, my life sucks.


	2. Your cute

**DISCLAIMER: **forgot it in the last chapter, I own nothing but this plot and any new characters that appear

.

"Revolting," She whispers. Her voice is like a song. She is looking down at the food. Miss perfect knows her vocabulary. She looks up at Manfred with those eyes. "How can you stand it?"  
"I'm used to it." Manfred simply answers. They laugh. God, she's just so cute. How does she do it? Purist, princess, compulsive, smart.

When dinner is over, she stands up and walks with Manfred to the Red Kings room; all I can do is sulk behind. They're laughing and smiling. Happy smiley people suck. I can never be happy can I?

"Can I sit next to you?" I hear in my ear. I smell ocean breeze and fresh mint. The melodious voice is too much to bear.

"Uh, yeah."  
"Thank you." She smiles and drops down.

Manfred begins with the whole introduction of the new kid. "I'd like you all to welcome Emili. She's a family friend and you are all to respect her. Do I make myself clear?"  
"What's her last name?" Tancred Torsson speaks up.

"This again?" Dorcas Loom snears.

"Greene." Emili says. "Emili Greene."  
There is a charm behind her words. She talked to me, she actually talked to me. She begins to work on her homework, perfectly. Her writing is clear and perfect, the answers, I'm guessing are all perfect. When It's time to leave, she looks at me. She smiles a perfect smile and waits for me while I'm getting ready.

"Why did you wait?" I ask.

"Because I can." She says. "Because, I think I might want to get to know you."  
"What's that suppost to mean?"  
"You're cute." She says, slightly blushing. "Really cute."


	3. Ava verses Emili

This chapter should make up for the other ones that were EXTREAMLY SHORT. Be proud…..

______________________________________________

CHAPTER THREE!

I cant believe she said I was cute. I'd brag to Manfred but that would be a stupid move. The next morning at break, she was walking alongside Riley Burns, a junior. Riley is a bossy know it all jock who should be avoided or locked away somewhere.

Suddenly, Emili is walking in my direction; I can feel my heart stop. She just blew off one of the most popular guys in the school to come over here. Something isn't right. I think Riley is thinking the same thing because his face is all red with anger.

"You're blowing me off to go over to that freak?"

As soon as the word freak was uttered, his cape caught fire. Emili smirked but didn't look back. Riley began to roll around in the grass screaming like a maniac.

"Hey there." She says. I can feel my face turning red.

"Uh, hey."

"I was just thinking, maybe we could hang out this weekend." Her face takes on a pinkish tint and a area of grass catches on fire.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno, what about…the pets café?"

"Man, I hate that place. Animals just don't like me."

"What did _you_ have in mind then?" I can feel her voice getting snappy.

"Um, the pets café is fine…." I look at her weird.

"Good, pick me up at three on Sunday."

"Does it really have to be Sunday?" Charlie Bone and his freaky conniving friends all meet up there on Sunday…. I really don't feel like being around that.

"Yes, on Friday my aunt is coming over to help us move in and on Saturday we're gonna have a big dinner for her and get her to the airport to go back to Liverpool."

"Sunday it is."  
She smiles and saunters off. Manfred is glaring at me from where he is standing with Zelda Dobinski. I don't like how she's looking at Emili and I REALLY don't like how Manfred is looking at me.

"Take Ava." Mom demands.

"Why? Doesn't she have friends?" I glare sneeringly at my little sister. She's looking at me from the top of her book. Lucky, she gets to go to a nice normal school with her normal blue eyes and non-ware beastliness. I hate her so much.

"Of course I have friends, but they are all boring. I want to meet this Emili girl who you're constantly texting."

"WERE YOU READING MY MESSAGES?!"

"Duh, don't leave your phone in the kitchen next time."

"Ava Lynn! You shouldn't go through your brother's phone."  
"Sorry mommy."

"Don't apologize to me and what is this _mommy _crap?" My mom frowns. Ava has been calling my mom by her first name lately. She's at that defiant age of fourteen.

"Sorry, brother dearest." Ava flashes her black and purple braces. I'd punch her teeth out but it would hurt too bad.

"Do I have to take her?" I look at my mom. She flashes me the _**well-I-don't-want-to-deal-with-her**_ look. "FINE, Get in the truck and don't say one word or I'm dropping you off in the middle of an interstate somewhere."

"Haha!" Ava runs out the door. Mom gives me a grateful smile and sinks into the couch.

The Greene's live in a huge house. It looks like it's made out of glass or something, you can pretty much see the whole front in the house, it looks a bit empty and new on the inside. Emili runs out of the house and gets in the front seat. Ava is in the back.

"You must be Emili." Ava says. Emili kind of jumps and turns around. Ava flashes a smile.

"Who are you?" Emili gives her a weird look.

"My little sister Ava." I answer plainly as I pull out of the driveway. "Ignore her. Do you got a pet?"

"I do." Just as she says this, a huge guinea pig crawls out of her coat pocket. Ava smiles and pets it with her finger.

"Awww! It's sooooo cute! Does it have a name?" She asks.

"Aphrodite." She answers. "After the goddess of love."

"How clever." Ava smirks. She looks over at her yorkie curled up in the back with her. "I named my dog Hera. The goddess of goddesses!"

"What about you Asa?" She looks at me.

"I didn't name any animals after gods if that's what you're asking. My dog is in a crate in the trunk. A Rottweiler, Chaos."

We pull infront of the pets café finally and we all find a table inside, right behind Charlie Bone and his friends. Ava won't take her eyes off of Tancred Torsson. It's kind of creepy.

"Ava, stop it. You're creeping them out." I whisper.

"He's so hot." She giggles.

"Aw, Asa! You're little sister has a crush on Tancred Torsson!" Emili whispers as gently as possible.

"Why not just shout it out to everybody?" Ava suddenly sulked. I swear this girl is bipolar.

"What are you doing here, Pike?" Tancred saunters over.

"Leave it to Tancred to always be such a Drama queen." I retort. Ava glares at me.

"My sister wanted to get out of the house." I say. I nod over towards Ava. "Now do you mind leaving?"  
"I highly doubt it, but whatever." Tancred rolls his eyes.

"Asa, don't be such a jerk." Ava frowns. "Is that the only thing you're capable of?"

"OK miss ungrateful, if it wasn't for your brother, you'd be stuck in the house like a lonely loser. All you've done was rip on him and it's sooooo freaking annoying." Emili suddenly bursts.

"Who do you think you are?" Ava growls. "I don't even know what my brother sees in you." She makes a dramatic exit with Hera in her arms. What a drama queen. Tancred looks at Emili with fascination then walks back to his friends.

"I'm sorry, Asa." Emili bites her lip, realizing what she has done.

"She'll cool down." I hope I'm right.


	4. what i am

CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!!! PARTAY!

I have no regrets……..once again, I'm sorry Austin. I know you secretly go on here and look at my stories, I heard you talking to your friends about it. You thought you were tricky. I have one more thing to say; You will always be my personal Asa Pike. 3_____________________________________________

"Asa, your little friend is a bit-" The ninth time today Ava spews out horrible things about Emili. Give it a rest. She apologized for Christ sake! What more do you want?

"Darling, that's no way to talk about people like that. I think Emili had a point in saying something." My mom gives me a gentle smile. I was always her favorite, with my father, it's another story!

"Mom, I can't believe you're sticking up for that...witch!" A dramatic cry sweeps through the house and Ava runs up the stairs.

"She'll get over it." Mom walks back into the kitchen.

"NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!" Ava screams from her bedroom.

"SHUT UP!" Another voice demands. It's my other sister, Crissy. She's Ava's twin. Yeah, I'm sure you've caught on that mine and Ava's names rhyme. Don't ask why, I have no clue.

I was the only one who got the gay family curse. My older brother Cafall had the family curse, and he was the one honored to have our ancestor's first name. He moved out long ago.

"Mom! What's Ava whining about now?" Crissy appears at the top of the stairs.

"Someone finally got the guts to tell her to shut up." I explain, pushing her out of my way to get to my room.

"Watch it you…you…animal!" Crissy regains her balance, for I had almost pushed her down the stairs. Admit it, it would have been hilarious if she would have fell.

I pull the rope down that brings down the stairs to the attic, that's where my room is. No one should ever have an excuse to be up there.

Suddenly, my cell begins to ring. It's Emili. I wonder what she wants. I better find out.

"Hello?"

"Asa?" Her voice seems a little bit shaken.

"Yeah, what do you need? Is everything alright?"

"Can you come pick me up? My parents are fighting and I don't want to be here."

"Alright, Wait outside."

"Thank you so much!"

I hang up my phone and go back down stairs. I tell mom I'm going to get Emili and I leave. When I get to the Greene estate Emili rushes into my truck and a drunken man yells out all of these slurred threats. I can hear a voice yelling "RUN EMILI RUN!"

Ava, I really wish you'd stop looking at Emili like that. Crissy, stop flinging hair ties across the room. Crissy and Emili seem to like each other.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all something." Crissy is beaming like an idiot. "I met a guy today through Benjamin Brown, who is friends with Charlie Bone who is friends with this real hottie."

"I think I know where this is going." Emili whispers.

"He said he thought he had seen me before." She continues.

"Cris, please don't tell me he's one of the endowed." I beg.

"His name is Tancred Torsson." She finishes.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Ava dives across the room. "HE'S MINE!"

"It's to late I'm already dating him!" Crissy laughs and runs upstairs.

"Ooooh, this is bad. Really bad." I groan and sink into the couch. Emili gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Two of your little sisters are fighting over Tancred Torsson. How do you feel about that?"

"Horrible." I moan. "And what are we going to do with you?"

"I didn't think about that." Emili bit her lip. "What a good question."

"You can bunk on our couch." Mom offers. "I'm sure my husband won't mind. He's never home anyway."

In the middle of the night, I'm thirsty. Imagine having to walk around the house with a flashlight in your face. If I don't have light, I'll change into a beast.

"Asa, why are you pointing that flashlight in your eyes?" I hear a voice from the couch. "Maybe that's why they're yellow."

"You're still up?" I say.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question."

"Do you promise you won't judge me after I tell you?"

"I'm staying in your house, of course not."

I sit next to her on the couch and explain what I am. She gasps and the tip of her middle finger caught fire. She quickly blew it out and regained her composure. I got a glass of water, chugged it and went back to bed. The next morning I took Emili home.


	5. families revealed

Time sure flies when the girl you are in love with is sitting right next to you in your truck. Emili is telling me about her father's drinking problem. He's actually an Italian mafia boss. Well, now I know he could probably kill me if I did something he didn't approve of. That's always a nice fuzzy feeling to have inside.

"Asa, you look worried." Emili frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." NOTHING?! I just learned your father and the law haven't exactly seen eye to eye. Bless your sweet English mother's soul that he doesn't kill her in a drunken rage.

"It isn't NOTHING. Is it because I made such a bad impression on Ava?"

"No, I could care less what Ava thinks."

"Is it because of my father or something?"

"It's not actually the greatest background." I look at her. She rolls her eyes and opens the door.

"I'll see you in school." She says. I catch the door before she shuts it.

"Em, it doesn't bother me. You wanted to know what I was feeling and I told you. Isn't what you girls want?"

"My father always scares of potential boyfriends." She doesn't even look back.

"If you need anything, my phone is always on."

"You're a really great guy." She finally looks back and smiles before entering the glass house.

I hate Mondays. Isn't that such a cliché phrase? It's said EVERY SINGLE Monday. Some of those happy cheery people like Mondays. I don't. Yet again, I'm not a happy cheery person unlike Ava. I'm more like Crissy, or should I say Crissy is more like me considering I was born first.

Ava and Crissy are like day and night. Ava can be a drama queen, but she's a Monday morning person. Crissy on the other hand is serious and has a high self esteem. She's normally the last one out the door in the morning.

"Have fun in your freak school." Ava sneers. She's still mad about the whole Emili think which I think is really immature. But then again, she _is_ only fourteen.

"Get over yourself." Crissy runs down the stairs with her hair still a mess. It's a wonder Tancred picked Crissy over Ava. Ava is way more well kept.

I look away for one second to grab a piece of toast but when I look back at Crissy, her hair is perfect. I do a double look and Crissy looks at me funny.

"What?" She snaps.

"Your hair, it's not messy anymore."  
"If your smart, you won't tell mom or anyone else." Ava says dramatically.

"I just want to know what's going on." I say, taken back by the sudden dramatic tone.

"We're witches you moron." Crissy rolls her eyes. "You must have left your brain behind when you were born."

"Yeah, and who is in the big fancy ritzy school?"

"You only go there because you're a freak like that Emili." Ava shudders when Emili's name flies from her mouth. She treats it like poison.

"Last I knew, who were the freaky witches?" I glare at them. "You're just jealous because I got all the better genes."

"Better? What are you saying. We're the gems of the family." Ava growls.

"We must be one ugly stupid family then." I retort.

"Asa!" My mom walks in. "Being a Pike is a blessing…."

"Yeah Asa, we're one of the oldest families. We can trace our heritage back to nine hundred years ago." Crissy continued. "That's eight-hundred more years then those Bloors."

I don't feel like hearing anymore. I'm late for school. I speed down the roads and park horribly in the parking lot. I run into my homeroom just as Mr. Smith is taking role.

"Pike, you're late!" Mr. Smith barks. A few members of the classroom laugh. When I give them a dirty look, they immediately shut up and turned around.

During break, Emili is talking with Zelda Dobinski. They seem to be fighting about something, Should I get in the middle of it? I decide yes when I see Zelda's shoe catch on fire and Emili giggling. Then Zelda gets mad and a huge log flies at Emili's head. She ducks and tackles Zelda into the ground.

"Emili!" I attempt to pull the girl off. I actually have to use almost all of my strength to hold her back. Manfred Bloor runs out.

"Emili Greene, What were you thinking?" Manfred glares.

"She started it." Emili sniffed.

"You caught my shoe on fire!" Zelda screamed.

"So? You called my father a murderer."  
"What would you prefer, You scum?"

"Listen here Pinocchio, I'm gonna punch your face in if you say one more thing about my dad."

"Wouldn't you rather have your dad's lackeys do it?" Zelda put a hand over her oversized nose. Calling her Pinocchio is about the biggest insult you can say to Zelda Dobinski.

"Asa, you better do something about your _girlfriend_." Manfred snarls spitefully, walking alongside Zelda into the academy.

"Am I really scum?" Emili asks, looking at me.

"No." I say. "What was Zelda saying about your dad?"  
"A lot. She was talking about him being a drunk and him being in the mafia and all. So what if my dad made a few bad decisions? Why do you think we moved from Italy?"

"Is he your biological father?" I ask. Emili doesn't look the least bit Italian.

"No, he's my step father. My mom and he just got married last year." Emili sat down at the log pile. "My dad died when I was six. He had lung cancer. Funny thing, He didn't smoke. His boss did. Mom always said dad was around his boss then around us. It ticked her off."

"Let me guess, his boss was a woman."

"A pretty one at that." Emili sighs. "I really do miss him.


	6. the truth about Emili

Initiating…..CHAPTER SIX! WHAT WILL THE PIKES HAVE IN STORE FOR THEM IN THIS CHAPTER?????? I SO NOT KNOW! (ok, I do. After all, I AM the author)___________

Wow, I _just_ realized something _just_ now! Miss Perfect really isn't so perfect after all! Emili Green has a dysfunctional family. Well, I'm not going to go around announcing it. I'm realizing this as I pass the Red King's room.

I can hear a low buzz of voices as I walk past. I stop. I know it's wrong. I am thinking of this as I press my ear to the door to hear them better.

"You're screwing everything up!" I hear Manfred's screechy voice on the other side. "You came here to do what we paid you to do."

"You're making me sound like a prostitute." A female voice said angrily. There's no mistaking a voice like that…It's Emili. I plug my other ear so I can hear better.

"It isn't all that hard to do as you're told. You don't want your daddy getting mad again."

"Manfred, stop it. It _is_ hard. You're not the one who has to do it are you?"

"All you have to do is take it. You had a whole night to do it and you failed."

"I can't do it."  
"Emili, we _paid_ you to. You HAVE to."

"Manfred, it's a very important artifact. I can't just go around being your personal cat burglar. It's doesn't work like that."

"You're the most beautiful talented girl for miles and miles. You're the _only_ one with enough charm to do it. No one _ever_ expects you."

"Manfred, Take your money." I hear a flutter of paper. I hear the clomping of heels on the floor and I flee. It's the only thing I can do. What are you Emili Greene?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When were you going to tell me?" I whisper to Emili. We are sitting in the bed of my truck looking at the sun set. Starry hill is the best place in the world to just relax and talk to someone.

"Asa, What are you talking about?" Emili looks at me, then back at the sun set.

"You were after Cafall's book of legends, weren't you?"

I hear a soft gasp come from Emili's throat. She quickly tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. The diamonds in her earrings catch my eye. Were those a gift, or stolen?

"What are you talking about?" She really has the audacity to lie to me. Emili, I'm not stupid if that's what you're thinking.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Asa, I don't."

"I heard it all. What were you planning on doing once you had it? Disappear?"

"You caught me." A smirk appears on her beautiful face. "I was paid quite a large sum of money to steal the book of legends, but I didn't"

"Why? You had the perfect chance to rob it right from under our susceptible noses."

"Because, I fell in love."

Wait, there's something wrong with this picture… Let's see. I didn't start taking notice to Emili until a month later. We hang out non-stop for two weeks and she falls in love? That's kind of fast. Then again, I've been lovesick over her for two weeks. Well, to me, Two weeks is a long time.

"What?"

"You heard me." She looks at me. Then she looks back at the sunset. You could cut the tension in this truck with a freaking buzz saw and it still wouldn't tear. That is some tough tension.

"Wait, why should I believe you?"

"I gave up half the Bloor fortune. Doesn't it faze you that Manfred paid me?"

"I know how Manfred is. He's wanted the book for as long as I've known him."  
"And you're still friends with him?"

"It's not him, It's his great-grandfather."

"Asa, I need to know if you feel the same way about me too." Emili suddenly says.

"I…ah…uh…um…" Oh god, why can't I say yes? Emili is giving me this look, not even the world's greatest swindler could give a look like this.

"I knew it." Emili's face drops. The sunset is gone now. There are millions of little stars in the sky. She looks so sad in the moonlight. She looks away and a tiny little water stain drips onto her jeans.

"Em…" I reach out to her but she shrinks away from my touch. "You didn't give me a chance to answer."  
"I…ah…uh…um… pretty much says it all."

"I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't feel a connection with you."

"You're just saying that because I'm upset." Emili says rather bitterly.

"No, I'm not. Emili Greene, to tell you the truth, I couldn't stand the sight of you when you moved here. I had this feeling that you thought you were better than everyone else."

Emili looks at me like she can't believe what I just said. "Then why am I here?"

"Because I got to know you. The more you were around, It got to a point when I realized you were like an angel. The moment you first talked to me, My heart jumped into my throat and I got butterflies in my stomach."

"So it was just my looks?"

"I'm not going to lie. It was at first. Then I got to know the real you. I learned you weren't perfect. I learned you were just like everyone else and you had your heart in the right place."

This time, she didn't flinch when I calmly took her hand. She moved closer and let me put my arm around her. We spent hours just talking under the stars until she fell asleep right in my arms.


	7. The end

CHAPTER SEVEN IS COMING UP! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

This really calls for a party! I think the chapters are getting really…interesting 3 Reviews are the fuel to my fire!__________

My mom is flipping on me because I didn't come home last night, and when I did, she could smell the sweet aroma of Emili's perfume on my clothes. Ava and Crissy are trying hard not to giggle as they sit on the couch like the two perfect angels they wished they could be.

"Asa Alexander Pike! I am very disappointed in you! You were out all night, and with a _girl_ no less!" Mom cries.

"Mom, we didn't _do_ anything. We just sat there and talked."

"Am I supposed to believe that? Her father is a mafia boss."

Ava and Crissy are just soaking in the wonderfulness of me getting in trouble. I give them a look that makes them sit back farther onto the couch. I give them a look that says I'll kill them in their sleep if one sarcastic remark flies out of their mouths.

"I'm going to go pick your father up at the airport. He'll have a mouthful to say when he learns about this Emili girl." Mom takes her keys and leaves me with the twin devils.

"We are so disappointed in you, big brother." Crissy shakes her head. Her hair flies over her face and a film of ginger hair blinds her.

"Yes we are!" Ava adds, doing the same. They really freak me out sometimes.

"Aren't you two supposed to be fighting over Tancred Torsson?" I glare. I don't want to deal with their crap right now. This is really bad. My dad is going to flip.

"Nope. I'm dating Fidelio Gunn." Ava stands up and twirls, banging her shin off of the coffee table. She is now holding her leg and jumping up and down.

"Isn't he a year younger than you?"

"So?" Ava smiles wider. "You never told me how hot the guys at the academy are. That Charlie Bone is a cutie but he's too young."  
"You appall me."

"The feeling is mutual brother dearest!"

I don't want to hear anymore so I leave the house. Crissy shakes her head and shouts something about how I better be home for supper or dad will call the cops to come find me. What can they do? I'm eighteen.

As I'm driving, I get a call from Emili. I hate talking and driving at the same time, but I pick up anyway, I really hope I don't crash into a tree or something stupid like that.

"I'm bored!" She whines into the phone.

"I'm not doing anything. Want to be bored together?"  
"Sure. Come pick me up then."

"I'll be there in ten." I hang up and put my phone back into the cup holder that is right below the phone charger.

I pull into Emili's driveway. A girl who looks about Ava and Crissy's age walks up to my car. She has a creepy smile painted on her face. She must be Emili's sister or something. She looks a tiny bit like Emili.

"You must be Asa. I'm Victoria, Emili's sister." She smiles wider. Then she goes off again. "Say, aren't you Cristina and Ava's older brother. I've seen you picking Ava up at Cheerleading practice and picking Cristina up from the library."

"Victoria, you're going to talk his ear off." Emili calls from the front door. She walks out and gets into the truck. Her hair looks somewhat different. I think she scrunched it. Victoria shoots Emili a dirty look and walks back into the house.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I say as I pull out.

"She's a pain. She talks way too much." Emili giggles. "But she has her uses."  
"What do you want to do?"

"It's a really nice day, can we go to the park?"

"Um, sure." I park in the parking lot and we walk on to the overly green grass. Then suddenly I think of something. "Em, get on my back."

Emili gives me a weird look but doesn't ask any questions. I carry her through the woods and down to the river. We walk farther to a nice clean spring. She jumps down.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful down here." She looks around at the different flowers that are blooming all around. "This looks like something I'd see in a better homes and gardens magazine."

"My dad used to take my mom here all of the time before Ava and Crissy were born." I recall my past. "You're the first person I've showed it to."  
"I'm honored." Emili blushes and looks at her beautiful reflection in the water. Then she looks at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

She gives me a look that just shouts ARE-YOU-SERIOUS?! "You're not going to ask me?"  
"Huh?" I'm officially confused. "Ask you what?"  
"You are the biggest idiot I know, Asa Pike!" She growls. She stomps up the bank. "Just take me home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Emili, I know you're there." I sigh as her cell phone rings. No one answers. I seriously don't understand what the big deal is. I try again and someone answers.

"Asa, quit it." Emili says in her whiney voice. "You're making it really hard for me to avoid you."

"Talk to me."

"Not until you grow a brain."

"What if I promise to take you to starry hill?"

"Fine."

So, Emili and I drive to starry hill and watch the sunset. Then it suddenly pops into my head. I know what she wants! Dude, now I feel like such a retard.

"So, did you figure it out yet?" Emili looks up at me.

"Yeah. Emili, will you go out with me?"

"There's that brain I knew you had." She snuggles close to me in the bed of out truck. She looks up at me with those longing blue eyes. I kiss her soft pillow like lips and she smiles.

"I've been thinking of this moment for awhile." She whispers.

"Yeah, me too."

And that's how me and Miss Perfect got together. That's my story. Oh, I forgot to add, Ava and Emili did finally clear things up.

That's my story and It's as true as it needs to be.

Well? What did you think? That was my first story I've completed on here! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! This calls for a CELEBRATION! What can you do? R&R! flames are welcome too. I'm an open person…. CONGRAULATIONS MYSELF!


End file.
